


Silver Archer

by liminal_mess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise, Gen, Malec Discord Server, Poetry, happy birthday Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminal_mess/pseuds/liminal_mess
Summary: Decided to write a sappy little poem for Alec’s bday and putting it on ao3 because it seemed easier than making an edit. *shrug*
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Silver Archer

Son of Artemis,

raised for the hunt,

the solider whose arrows 

always sing true: 

You are so much more

than the burdens 

you shoulder,

my silver archer. 

You are a waxing crescent, 

guiding those you love

out of the darkest night skies. 

And your radiant, fleeting smiles, 

put the whole Milky Way

to shame.

May the lines around your eyes

deepen and

the lines of your body

settle into soft brackets, 

my silver archer. 

You have earned all of the 

nebulous days of joy, 

stretching from this earth, 

to the furthest reaches 

of the universe. 


End file.
